


(if it was) a dream

by rasyalleva



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Conversations, Developing Friendship, Friendship, M/M, ini antiklimaks sekaliii;;-;;, just-a-minute-before-the-first-episode setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Oreki memalingkan muka, memandang langit melalui jendela.Apakah sekarang ia dalam mimpi, sebetulnya?





	(if it was) a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts).



> Hyouka (c) Honobu Yonezawa  
> Freebies (c) AngieMakescom.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

>   _Bangunlah._
> 
> _Apabila kamu membaca ini, maka artinya kamu sedang koma selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Kami sekarang sedang mengusahakan berbagai macam teknik, kami nggak tahu dalam cara apa pesan ini akan muncul di mimpimu, tapi kami harap ini bisa berhasil._
> 
> _Kami merindukanmu._

 

Pernahkah berpikir bahwa kau sedang bermimpi?

Kalau boleh jujur, Oreki tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kehidupan adalah fase yang ada untuk sesederhana dijalankan, kemudian kita akan mati, dan kita akan lanjut ke fase setelah kehidupan yang akan kita ketahui nanti, _tapi itu kan nanti_. Yang namanya sekarang, ya, sekarang saja. Nanti, ya, nanti saja.

Sampai Oreki menemukan surat ini di loker mejanya.

 

Kini, pikirannya seperti terbagi menjadi dua kubu.

Ada satu kubu yang menganggap isi surat ini sampah.

Apa-apaan isinya, maksudnya tidak jelas, dibuat dengan tujuan hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya saja—sudah begitu, gagal pula. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa seorang Oreki senang hal misteri. Dan bagian mana dari surat ini yang misteri? Bagian mana yang mengandung pesan tantangan akan teka-teki tak terpecahkan? Tidak ada, tuh.

Jadi untuk apa berpikir panjang untuk menerima lebih lanjut atau tidak? Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Oke, Oreki, sekarang jangan biarkan surat ini begitu lama di atas meja, kembalikan lagi ke dalam loker, dan perhatikan wali kelasnya menjelaskan apa yang harus dipersiapkan di minggu pertama menjalani kehidupan SMA, seperti tidak pernah mengetahui eksistensi surat itu sebelumnya.

Namun, _sayangnya_ , ada kubu dalam alam pikirnya yang tidak bisa.

Otak bagian rasionalnya—dan hei, sejak kapan ada bagian dari otaknya yang tidak rasional?—memprediksi bahwa apabila Oreki terus berkutat makin lama di pesan yang tidak jelas punya inti atau tidak ini, dipastikan IQ-nya akan turun. Habisnya, pesan di surat ini bisa dipandang sangat konyol dan sangat penting sekaligus. Masalahnya adalah: ia pilih yang mana?

Oreki memalingkan muka, memandang langit melalui jendela.

Apakah sekarang ia dalam mimpi, sebetulnya?

 

“Houtarou, kenapa?”

Oreki diam saja, kebingungan sendiri. Ia selalu memeriksa lokernya dan masih ingat jelas bahwa kemarin tidak ada surat tersebut di dalamnya, kalau begitu berarti siapa pun _atau apa pun terserah_ , memasukkan itu pagi ini. Secarik kertas dengan beberapa baris, hanya surat saja dan tanpa alamat.

Kepada siapa pesan itu ditujukan?

Ia menatap Satoshi yang menyapanya, sekarang jam sekolah sudah berakhir, waktunya menghilang kecuali bagi mereka yang ingin datang pada arak-arakan promosi ekstrakurikuler di halaman. Satoshi di hadapan, bertanya kenapa … dan Oreki harus menjawab apa? Kalau ia menjawab apa adanya, kalau ia menunjukkan surat itu kepada Satoshi, apakah ada kemungkinan baru bahwa _Satoshilah_ yang sedang dalam koma? Dan ia hanya semata-mata menjadi pihak perantara agar pesan itu tersampaikan?

Oreki takmau mengambil risiko itu. Terlebih, di saat ia sendiri belum mengetahui pasti.

Tetapi, masa ia memecahkannya sendiri?

“Satoshi, aku butuh bantuanmu.”

 

Oreki menarik napas. Satoshi yang semula berdiri saja, kini duduk di hadapannya, entah kursi milik siapa. “Aku dapat surat.”

“Tanpa alamat?”

Sialan. Bocah ini langsung saja bisa menebak arah pembicaraan.

“Iya.”

“Oh.” Satoshi takbisa menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya. Ia melipat lengan, seperti menunggu Oreki mengatakan sesuatu—yang nyatanya tidak—kemudian bergumam lama sebagai jeda. Hingga sampai gumamannya usai dan Oreki tak memberi respons, barulah ia melanjutkan lagi. “Dan … kamu nggak ingin menunjukkannya?”

Kini Oreki merasa kalau ia malah sedang diinvestigasi. “Iya.”

“Kamu nggak ingin atau kamu nggak bisa?”

Oreki mengangkat kepala, menatap Satoshi yang senyumannya bermain-main sendiri, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini dibalik ekspresi wajahnya. Namun Oreki tahu, barangkali Satoshi hanya ingin menebak-nebak dulu.

Dan ia tak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak meladeni.

Jadi … apa tadi?

“Aku nggak ingin.”

 

Kalau Satoshi terkejut, berarti ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia hanya terdiam sesaat, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Alih-alih berpikir, dirinya hanya sedang mencoba untuk menerima jawaban itu—siapa sangka kalau tidak menunjukkan surat padanya adalah _pilihan_ dan bukannya tuntutan?

Dan sekarang, dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Oreki minta bantuan. _Kan kurang ajar_.

“Oke kalau begitu,” ia merenggangkan jemarinya, “ada yang mau kamu tanyakan, berarti?”

Oreki merasa bodoh saat menanyakannya. “Apa mungkin kita semua sedang bermimpi?”

Tampang Satoshi seperti mengatakan, dari semua pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukan seorang Oreki Houtarou, Oreki menanyakan itu, serius? “Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Kamu nggak bisa menggeneralisasikan semua orang, Houtarou.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kebanyakan orang nggak bisa membaca di dalam mimpi.”

 

Menyaksikan tampang Oreki yang makin tidak setenang biasanya, Satoshi menggaruk kepala, mencoba menyusun kata-kata. “Itu yang pernah kubaca di sebuah buku. Kebanyakan orang nggak bisa membaca di dalam mimpi; dan aku pun tidak, sebenarnya. Nggak tahu kalau kamu.”

Masalahnya adalah, Oreki tidak pernah mengingat-ingat mimpinya sama sekali. Lagipula, kapan ia kali terakhir bermimpi? Kalaupun pernah, itu jelas bukanlah hal yang sangat penting. Kemudian kalau yang ia jalani sekarang adalah mimpi, dan ia bisa membacanya, apakah itu berarti ia bisa? Apakah sekarang benar-benar sedang di dalam mimpi?

Satoshi bertopang dagu. “Ada yang bilang, kalau kamu pengin mengecek apakah kamu bermimpi atau tidak, periksa saja kalimat yang kamu baca terakhir. Katanya, kita nggak bisa membaca ulang di dalam mimpi.”

Tidak bisa membaca ulang di dalam mimpi, katanya! Tanpa memeriksa isi loker, tangan Oreki langsung menyambar satu-satunya benda yang ada di dalam; surat tadi. Oke, mari kita lihat sekarang apakah kalimat itu masih utuh atau tidak.

 

> _Bangunlah._
> 
> _Kalau kamu membaca ini, maka artinya kamu sedang koma selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Kami sekarang sedang mengusahakan berbagai macam teknik, kami nggak tahu dalam cara apa pesan ini akan muncul di mimpimu, tapi kami harap ini bisa berhasil._
> 
> _Kami merindukanmu._

 

Sialan. Kalau dibaca ulang, makin lama makin mengerikan.

Eh, dia malah salah fokus pada tujuannya membaca ulang surat tersebut. Oreki baru menyadari saat ia mengembalikan pandangan lagi ke arah Satoshi, yang menunggu balasannya. Buru-buru ia merespons, “Masih terbaca.”

“Kalau begitu, jelas, ‘kan?” tiba-tiba, Satoshi mengambil kertas di tangan Oreki.

Oreki bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk sempat bertindak. “Hei—”

Tetapi tidak membacanya, Satoshi keburu melipat kertas itu jadi dua. Kemudian melipatnya lagi, dan melipatnya lagi—dilakukannya hal itu persis di depan Oreki yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, entah juga kenapa begitu, mungkin sedang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—hingga jadi pesawat kertas.

Diambilnya posisi tangan seperti hendak menerbangkannya.

“Mau diapakan?”

“Diterbangkan.” Satoshi menjawab ringan seperti menganggap itu pertanyaan aneh yang Oreki katakan. Tangan sebelahnya menggeser jendela di samping mereka, dan tanpa aba-aba, diterbangkannya pesawat kertas itu.

 

Begitu banyak kejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi hingga kejadian selambat itu saja takbisa Oreki tindak agar berhenti. Ia hanya menolehkan pandangan cepat mengikuti laju pesawat kertas yang taklagi ada dalam jangkauan tangannya, hingga jauh melayang turun dan tak tampak oleh mata.

Ada kata tanya kenapa yang ingin tersembur, saat Oreki melihat Satoshi ikut memandangi pesawat kertas itu sambil setengah bersenandung, ekspresi penasaran dari wajahnya hilang, membuat Oreki mau takmau berpikir ke sana juga akhirnya. “Satoshi.”

“Yaa?”

“Kamu yang menulisnya, ya?”

Satoshi tersenyum juga akhirnya. Sudah sejak tadi Oreki mengamati Satoshi tersenyum sebenarnya, tapi baru sekaranglah senyuman itu menjadi seperti yang biasanya—yang menyebalkan, yang bikin kesal, yang kalau saja Oreki punya energi pasti sudah ia tendang. Tuh, kan, tuh, kan!

“Mmm,” Satoshi kembali melipat lengan, senyum (iya, yang menyebalkan itu) menghiasi wajah. “Itu bukan hal yang harus kamu tahu.”

Oreki takpunya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan konversasi—dan untuk membuatnya terdengar adil, ia tidak pernah punya. “Lalu apa, kalau begitu?”

“Ada pertanyaan yang bagus untukmu, kalau lagi-lagi kamu berdelusi semuanya hanyalah mimpi,” tangan Satoshi menudingnya, “menurutmu, Houtarou, kalau hal itu selalu bisa benar, kenapa _mimpimu_ semembosankan ini?”

**Author's Note:**

> eh ini sampah. nggak sengaja baca surat itu pas lagi scrolling apa aja yang ku-bookmark di quora, terus nemu ... lalu bingung namatinnya gimana dan gimana dan gimana /gimana jadi ya gitu. makasih banget yang tahan baca sampai sini :") btwww ini seting beberapa menit sebelum episode satu _take and action_ (?) karena sebenernya habis satoshi ngomong gitu terus disambung sama kalimatnya oreki, (bisa) nyambung kok. (dibisa-bisain lah /yh)
> 
> btwww (2) ini gift ulang tahun yang sangat terlambat untuk nail, yay! (((yay)))  
> happy birthdaaay! makin sukses dan hadiah wadahnya dipakai dong ;v; /yh


End file.
